Moonlight and Sunlight
by Black Karasu
Summary: Oneshot. Their last thoughts... Their last wish... Their last sight was all about the sun. Death -Moses and Karman- No pairing! Tribute to Moses and Karman's death.


Authoress Note: I just had to make this… I've never made a Blood+ fanfiction, so please forgive me it sounds crappy

**Authoress Note:** I just had to make this… I've never made a Blood+ fanfiction, so please forgive me it sounds crappy. I just had to make this for Karman and especially Moses. They deserve this the most!

Moonlight and Sunlight

Karman, the blonde haired man with square framed glasses doubled over in pain of the horrid disease. (A/N: I don't know what it's called) He finally opened the door to the rooftop and gazed out from the shadows that haunt him. He's always wanted to see the sun, to play in the sun, to tan in the sun, or at least gaze at its beauty. No, his world was and would always be trapped in darkness, with only one flicking candle to light up the darkness, the moon.

"Karman!" a worried and stern voice yelled out, as the stomps of the ground grew louder. "What are you doing? Why are you out here? Let's go back, it's too dangerous… Especially with humans around." It was Moses. Moses had short black hair that covered his left eye if you were facing him with tea green eyes like Karman's. He would always worry for the group. Worry like a mother or father would if their children got hurt. He would always lecture the group about what not to do and maybe to do.

Karman ignored Moses for a couple of minutes before answering softly, "The sunlight always makes me calm… What about you Moses?"

Moses looked confused and looked outside as well, though never taking a step forward towards the sunlight. He couldn't look at the sun, but did glance at the blue sky to see the sunrays, "Yeah… It's beautiful… What are you thinking of Karman?"

Karman answered with a soft whisper, "I've been thinking… I don't think it's fair… Our existence is nothing… Though, I'm sure Kai will remember our existence… Eh?"

The black haired boy spoke, "Yes, I do not see where you are going with this…"

"I mean, our kind will be killed soon because of this disease… I have lost hope already. Did you see how Irene died Moses?! She deserves better! We could have saved her if we were faster Moses! WE COULD HAVE SAVED HER…! We could have saved everyone… If we just tried harder…" Karman started screaming at Moses as if blaming him for everything.

Moses narrowed his eyes, "Karman, what are you talking about? You've never reacted like this… What's going on?"

There was a long pregnant silence ever since Moses asked curiously about what was wrong to Karman. The blonde haired man felt pain surge through his entire body as he hissed in pain and clutch to the wall. Moses grabbed hold of his arms to make sure he doesn't fall, though tried to see what was happening. The Schiff's leader-like figure tried to identify what was going on until he saw a speck of red on his neck that spread slowly as the crackling noises could be heard.

"Karman…" Moses slammed his fist onto the wall as he shut his eyes tight, scared that Karman will die right in front of his eyes. Instead, once he opened them, he saw Karman walking to the bright sun. "Karman!" at this, he lunged forward and brought him down to the shaded area caused by the wall. "What are you thinking?! No! We can survive! Just hang on longer! Please…"

The blonde headed man shook his head, "I'm sorry… I don't want to suffer… Now, I can definitely see Lulu making it through… Heh," he smirked with a sad expression on his face. "She always wanted to see the sunny islands… I hope she does someday."

Moses nodded, "I do as well…" He thought, 'Have you finally realized something?'

Karman held his hand out just at the edge of the shade area and saw a beautiful white blooming flower just living in the cracked rocks. It reminded him much of poor dear Irene who unfortunately passed away. "The flower reminds me of Irene…"

"Hai… It does." Moses nodded and stared at the flower.

"Don't you get jealous sometimes?" Karman asked. "How almost all living things grow because of the sun? The sun…"

"I hope that someday we'll still be living Karman…" Moses kept on staring at the plant jealously. He felt that need to stand and face his complete opposite. He wanted to be showered in light and warmth…

"Remember…? It all started on that day in the cell." Karman brought a flashback to Moses.

_**Flashback…**_

_The chambers were dark and damp. Each cell held each Schiff whom were miserable… Karman leaned against the wall, listening to unfortunate Moses' cries of plee. Irene sat down with her knees against her chest as she felt the red sand of her once teammate. Lulu sat listening carefully to Moses as she let her arm hang on her knee that was held up. _

_Moses screamed desperately as he rattled the bars to his domain, "I want to believe in the word 'hope,' as written in the book of the humans!" He seemed so desperate; his desperation got to the other's heart and sunk in deep… _

_**End Flashback…**_

He gaped as he finally remembered where their courage and hope all began in a cold, dark and damp prison chamber where they were used such as tools. The realization struck him hard as he now knew how Karman must feel.

"We've done something amazing huh…?" Karman smiled a sad smile.

"What do you mean Karman?" Moses muttered softly.

"We've been through this far… But now, it's about time." Karman's hand still lay there as Moses reached out towards the edge, just hoping, hoping to touch and feel its beauty. Karman laid his hands on top of Moses, but both felt coldness.

"W-We've…. done something pretty… amazing…" Karman repeated as he gasped of the pain that now crawled over to his fingers. He grunted as the cracking noise appeared at his cheeks. He could nearly feel death grabbing his throat.

Moses held his hand tightly, "Karman!"

"I don't want to die alone… I don't want to die with this disease… Help me with my last task… Moses." Karman requested as he held on to Moses' hands as if they were his life.

"Very well…" tears nearly welled up in Moses' tea green eyes as he gave a sad smile of confidence and support. "I'll follow you… I'll always be there for you, Karman…"

With the promise kept and sealed forever, the two male Schiff stood up shakily. Shakily because not of hesitant or terror, but of pride and joy. Soon, they both took off their dark hoods that covered the sun and turned to face the beautiful sun that warmed their entire body. Karman was right… The sun is beautiful. 'You said that you were glad we met…' Moses thought to himself. 'Me too…' The beautiful orange and red semi-circle, a horizon was relaxing as they took their last breath of living… Soon, bright green flames surrounded them together as they both slowly burned… Their last thoughts were about the moonlight and sunlight. Their last sight was the gorgeous sun that brought them to peace… 'It will be over soon… I have hope,' was their last thoughts before they saw complete darkness yet again…

The End

**Authoress Note:** I am very proud of this! I know not many people watch Blood, but I just hope that this oneshot will bring Karman and Moses happiness in the afterlife. 

R.I.PKarman

**& **

**Moses**

**Of the Schiff**


End file.
